


Freefall

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inktober 2017, M/M, Northern Lights, Traditional Media, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Ray and Fraser against the Northern Lights, falling toward each other.





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Freefall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301962) by [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea). 



> Made as an illustration for Feroxargentea's excellent fic 'Life in Freefall', as the compelling central metaphor of the story stayed with me.  
> The trees and figures are inked with markers, and the background is a separate watercolour. The inked part is also for my Inktober challenge artworks.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3a01/m1ya15vyxcvw9nszg.jpg)


End file.
